Zinnia
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang amat lugu dan polos yang tidak tahu apa itu arti sahabat. Hinata's POV. Warning! Sakura n Ino jadi antagonis.


**Zinnia**

Written by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: All charas in this fic are belong to Masahi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Sakura and Ino in this fic are antagonist. If you don't like it, don't read this fic.

Thank you for reading

---

Aku duduk termangu melihat keluar jendela kelas. Pelajaran Kurenai-sensei tak satupun ada yang nyangkut di otakku. Menghampiri telinga saja tidak!

"Hinata!" teman sebangkuku, Tenten menyikut-nyikut lenganku sampai terasa sakit. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa, sih? Ganggu aja!" kataku pada Tenten.

"Itu, kamu–" Tenten tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi aku tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Hinata!" Kurenai-sensei memanggilku dengan suara yang keras.

"Eh, i-iya sensei. Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget. Kurenai-sensei memandangku tanpa berkedip. "M-maaf sensei, tadi saya melamun."

"Ya sudah. Tapi lain kali, kamu akan sensei hukum! Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan sensei. Apa arti dari 'sahabat'?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Sahabat?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Tidak tahu, sensei."

"Tidak tahu?" Kurenai-sensei dan teman teman sekelasku melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Yang lain ada yang tahu?" Kurenai-sensei lalu melempar pertanyaan itu.

"Hinata, kau benar benar tak tahu arti sahabat?" tanya Tenten padaku.

Aku menggeleng."Memangnya kenapa? Walaupun aku sudah 15 tahun hidup di dunia, bukan berarti aku sudah tahu segalanya dong," ujarku.

"Iya sih. Tapi kan–"

Teeet teeet teeet

Bel menandakan waktu pulang berbunyi.

"Ten, pulang yuk!" ajakku.

"Maaf Hinata, kamu pulang duluan aja. Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku pulang bareng Temari aja. Kalo urusannya sudah selesai, kita pulang bareng lagi, ya," kataku.

"Tentu!"

"Tenten! Hinata! Pulang bareng yuk!" seru Temari. Ia lalu menghampiri kami.

"Tem, kamu pulang bareng Hinata aja. Aku ada urusan. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Bye!" Tenten lalu berjalan melenggang ke luar kelas.

"Urusan apa, sih? Sepertinya ia terburu buru sekali," tanya Temari.

"Entahlah. Sudah 3 hari ini dia tidak pulang bareng kita.," kataku.

"Iya. Setiap bel pulang berbunyi, dia selalu langsung pulang. Kenapa ya?"

"Sudah ah! Ayo pulang!"

xxx

Esok harinya

"Hinata, maaf! Kamu pulang sendiri lagi, ya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa bareng lagi. Temari juga sekarang sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Maaf ya..." kata Tenten dengan wajah agak melas.

"Ya sudah," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!"

Setelah Tenten keluar kelas, Karin datang menghampiriku. Karin adalah salah satu teman sekelasku sekaligus ketua salah satu geng di sekolahku.

"Hai, Hinata. Kau pulang sendirian, ya?" katanya.

"Iya." Aku kurang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Katamu, kau tidak tahu arti sahabat, kan," aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan apa itu 'sahabat'."

Aku lalu berjalan mengekor Karin ke kelas sebelah. Di dalam sana, ada 4 orang siswi sedang duduk bergerombol di pojokan kelas. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Ino yang sekelas denganku, lalu Kin dan Konan yang berasal dari kelas ini.

"Hei semuanya!" panggil Karin. "Kita akan punya 1 anggota baru!"

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kin.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar. Cewek yang ada di sebelahku inilah orangnya," kata Karin. "Kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya."

"Oh, Hinata. Kau yakin akan memasukkan dia ke geng kita?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Begini. Kalian berdua ingat kan, saat Hinata mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu apa itu sahabat?" kata Karin. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. "Nah, itulah alasannya!"

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Konan.

"Hinata, biar kujelaskan, ya. Sahabat adalah teman yang sudah sangat akrab, seperti geng. Nah, aku ingin, kau masuk ke dalam geng kami. Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi sahabat kami. Kau mau?" tawar Karin padaku.

"Tapi kalau begitu, Tenten dan Temari bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Lupakan saja mereka. Mereka hanya temanmu saja, kan? Bukan sahabat," kata Kin.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang sih, aku, Tenten, dan Temari hanya teman biasa. Walaupun kami akrab, tapi tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara kami selain teman sejak SD.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk ke dalam geng kalian," aku mengeluarkan keputusanku. Kalau kulihat, mereka merasa sangat senang. Dan akupun juga begitu.

Ya. Sekarang aku sudah punya sahabat.

xxx

Sejak aku masuk ke geng-nya Karin, aku mulai jarang bercakap-cakap dengan Temari dan Tenten. Aku juga sekarang duduk di sebelah Konan. Tidak dengan Tenten lagi.

Sekarang hari ke-3 sejak aku masuk ke gengnya Karin. Karin mengajakku untuk pergi malam mingguan di rumahnya bersama anggota geng lainnya dan beberapa orang cowok. Dan sekarang, aku sudah ada di rumahnya.

"Rin, orangtua kamu mana?" tanyaku.

"Oh. Tiap malam minggu, mereka lembur dan baru pulang besok pagi," jawab Karin. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai pestanya!!"

Di meja sudah ada berbagai botol wiski dan lain lain. Tak ketinggalan, beberapa alat-entah-apa-namanya dan beberapa plastik berisi semacam bubuk seperti bedak.

"Apa itu?" aku menunjuk ke arah alat-alat itu dan plastik itu.

"Sudahlah, nama tak usah dipermasalahkan! Yang penting kenikmatannya!" seru Sakura. "Ayo, kita minum!"

Aku hanya menurut. Aku mengambil salah satu gelas dan mengisinya dengan wiski dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Ino.

Aku lumayan menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak mau menggunakan bubuk yang seperti bedak itu sementara yang lain tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Tidak mau mencoba?" tawar Karin.

"Nanti saja," tolakku.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

BRAAK

"BERHENTI!!!" beberapa petugas berseragam menerobos masuk. Aku dan yang lainnya langsung berhenti dan membatu. "Kalian semua ikut saya ke kantor polisi!"

Kami semua menurut. Tak ada yang memberontak.

"Kalian ditahan karena berpesta miras dan shabu!"

xxx

Aku duduk di bangku taman dekat rumahku. Aku hanya diberi pengarahan oleh petugas kepolisian dan dikenakan wajib lapor karena aku belum terlibat terlalu jauh dalam kasus 2 hari yang lalu itu. Lagipula, aku tidak memakai serbuk bernama shabu itu.

Aku duduk sambil memandang ke langit biru. Pandanganku kosong. Sejak kejadian itu, aku sudah tidak mau lagi berteman dengan Karin dan geng-nya. Lagipula, mereka sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sedangkan aku mendapat poin 60.

"Hinata!" seru seseorang. Aku langsung menengok ke sumber suara itu. Temari ternyata sedang berjalan menghampiriku. "Hai! Kau kelihatan lesu sekali. Kenapa?"

"Tentang kasus 2 hari yang lalu itu. Itu membuatku sangat tertekan," kataku. "Kau mau mendengarkan keluhanku?"

"Tentu. Ceritakan saja semua yang membebani pikiranmu."

"Aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersahabat dengan mereka! Mereka hanya mendatangkan malapetaka untukku dan masa depanku! Sahabat macam apa mereka?! Bahkan, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu sahabat!" seruku penuh emosi.

"Mereka bilang kalau mereka adalah sahabatmu?" aku mengangguk. "Benar benar kurang ajar!"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, aku bawa buku tentang bunga. Melihat bunga bisa membuat perasaan nyaman loh!" Temari lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku lalu membuka buku itu dari belakang dan kebetulan adalah tentang Zinnia.

"Kau suka yang mana?" tanya Temari. Aku lalu menunjuk gambar sekumpulan Zinnia beragam warna yang dirangkai begitu indah. "Mixed Zinnia."

"Zinnia is a genus of 20 species of annual and perennial plants of family Asteraceae, originally from scrub and dry grassland in an area stretching from the American Southwest to South America, but primarily Mexico," aku dan Temari mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata, Tenten sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami. "Dan, dalam bahasa bunga, mixed Zinnia berarti memikirkan ketidakhadiran seorang sahabat. Dengan kata lain, kau sedang memikirkan aku, kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata..." Ia memberikan sebuah kotak yang dipegangnya kepadaku. Aku melihat isinya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan tulisan namaku dan lilinnya.

"Tenten, kau sendiri yang membuat kue ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini aku selalu pulang cepat adalah untuk mempelajari resep kue ini. Lumayan sulit loh! Ayo, akan aku nyalakan lilinnya."

"Terima kasih..." Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes.

"Hei, kok kamu nangis sih?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, ada 1 hal penting yang baru saja kusadari."

Ya. Sekarang, aku sudah tahu apa artinya sahabat. Sahabat adalah teman yang selalu menemani kita saat senang maupun duka dan saling berbagi. Teman yang tidak akan menjerumuskan kita dalam hal yang buruk. Teman yang akan membawa masa depan yang cerah untuk kita.

Angin lalu berhembus pelan, menyibakkan halaman halaman buku milik Temari dan berhenti tepat pada halaman 9. Berbagai gambar bunga Arbor Vi menghiasi halaman itu. Arbor Vi, 'persahabatan yang sebenarnya'.

The End

Gimana? Menyukai fic ini? Makasih!! Tidak menyukainya? I'm sorry.

Alurnya terlalu cepat, ya? Soalnya, kalau alurnya lebih diperlambat, jadi multichap. Bukan Oneshot.

Review?


End file.
